SWAT
S.W.A.T. is a new perk available in Killing Floor 2. They utilize submachine guns. They were added to the game with the Tactical Response update, during Early Access. Starting Loadout * MP7 SMG * Flashbang x2 * Tactical Knife * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with SWAT Weapons * Killing Clots with SWAT Weapons You do not have to be currently playing as SWAT to level it up, as long as you use SWAT weapons it will count. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +1% per Level * Bullet Resistance: 5% + 1% per Level * Increased Mag Size: +4% per Level * Weapon Switch Speed: +1% per Level At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +25% * Bullet Resistance: 30% * Increased Mag Size: +100% * Weapon Switch Speed: +1% per Level Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Specialization * Heavy Armor Training: While you have Body Armor, you only take Health damage from sonic attacks and Clots can't grab you. You begin each game with 50% armor. * Tactical Movement: No movement penalty for using iron sights or crouch movement with perk weapons. Level 10: Assault Techniques * Close Combat Training: Increase damage with your 9mm Pistol and Tactical Knife by 50%. You begin each game with Dual 9mm Pistols. * Tactical Reload: Increase reload speed with perk weapons. Level 15: Equipment * Suppression Rounds: Increase stumble power 100% with all perk weapons. * Ammo Vest: Carry up to 30% more ammo for each perk weapon. Level 20: Defensive Techniques * Assault Armor: Maximum Armor increases by 50% (150% Total). You begin each game with 50% Armor, which stacks with the Armor gained from Heavy Armor Training (so you can start with 100% Armor). * Cripple: Multiple hits with perk weapons will slow Zeds down up to 30%. Hitting the legs is most effective. Level 25: Specialist Training * ZED TIME - Battering Ram: During Zed Time, you move in real-time and have massive knockdown power when you run into a Zed. * ZED TIME - Rapid Assault: During Zed Time, when using perk weapons you have unlimited ammo, shoot in near real-time, and increase stumble power by 100%. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Tactical Knife * Grenade: Flashbang Tier 1 * MP7 SMG Tier 2 * MP5RAS SMG Tier 3 * P90 SMG * Heckler & Koch UMP Tier 4 * Kriss SMG Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * HMTech-201 SMG * Mac 10 Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, DJ Scully, Classic Briar, Rae Higgins and Anton Strasser are SWATs of the team. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- SWAT - Perk Guide -3 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks